


In the Hearts of Men

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, See the prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: This prompt was blatantly stolen from Avarosier's Revo Redux Claiming post:Bass/Charlie, any | blackout never happened, but all the characters are the same age as they are now (like it's still the year it is in the show, just no blackout). Bass is president, miles is vp, and the rest of the cast are various cabinet members...your choice on which positions they all hold. Charlie is a young CIA agent who is undercover as a staffer at the white house trying to find out who's been leaking classified intel on live missions. She and Bass grow closer after bonding over a love for civil war era weaponry, and start sleeping together. Thinking she's in the clear and that no one knows about her affair with the president, Charlie continues to investigate the leak only to have her evidence lead her to Tom Neville, Secretary of _____, who threatens to out her as the president's mistress if she tells anyone he's been selling classified intel to the highest bidder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing more about the White House than your average American. I've never been to DC and only know what little I've bothered to read and have seen on TV. I really have no idea why I wrote this, but here ya go.

A sudden and harried knock at the door had a look of surprise crossing the faces of both Agent Porter and Secretary Baker.

This was supposed to be a private meeting, Jeremy having gone so far as to leave it off his agenda for the day.

“What is it?” Jeremy called out, holding up a hand to keep her in her seat.

“Hide me!” President Sebastian Monroe whispered, ducking into Jeremy’s office, causing both he and Charlie to scramble to their feet. “Oh, for the love of God, you two, sit down,” he hissed, pressing his ear to the door causing Jeremy and Charlie to exchange amused looks.

“Who is it today?” Jeremy asked, reclaiming his chair.

“Duncan. She’s been on the warpath all week over these new TSA rules and I’ve got a dozen other things on my plate that take higher priority than if I’ve got three or five ounces of shaving lotion in my carry on.” Making his way to Charlie’s side, he bent down to kiss her cheek. “Charlotte, here to see your uncle?”

“Actually, Jeremy invited me over,” she said as Jeremy snorted. “And my boss might have ordered me to, so there’s that.”

Looking over at Jeremy, Bass gave a beleaguered sigh, taking the seat next to her. “This is who she sent?”

“This is who she sent,” Jeremy confirmed.

“No offense, Charlotte, but I was hoping for someone a little more experienced.”

“Offense taken,” Charlie snapped. “You do realize that I was at the top of _all_ my classes?”

“You’re also incredibly young,” Bass stated. “Does Miles know about this?”

“Um, it was his idea,” Jeremy said, watching Bass roll his eyes as Charlie crossed both her arms and legs.

“He thought that perhaps a pretty, young, staff member, whom no one knows is his niece, might blend in a bit better than a bald, muscle- bound, forty-year old with a piece in his ear.”

“And how’s this all going to work?” Bass asked, looking between the two of them.

“You can leave that to me, Mr. President. It is my job after all,” Charlie said, pushing to her feet. “I need to get going,” she told Jeremy, shaking his hand before turning to look at Bass who was still seated in his chair. “Bye, Fishy,” she said sweetly, waggling her fingers at him before showing herself out of the room as Jeremy cracked up.

* * *

The Monroe-Matheson White House had been dubbed the “The Bachelor Pad” by the press, given that both the President, Vice President, Secretary of State and several other members of the President's cabinet were all unmarried. A rare occurrence in this day and age, however, also rather surprisingly, they had made managed to make it through the first three years of their administration with nary a whiff of a sex scandal.

The worst that could be said of the current administration was their penchant for Saturday night poker games, evidently a tradition held over from their Marine days.

That is, until the recent rash of leaks involving their overseas operations. American lives had been lost and people were beginning to question the President's ability to get the situation under control.

That’s where Charlotte Matheson came into play. Her parents had always been careful to keep her and her brother out of the spotlight when Bass and Miles had decided to get into politics, so she had managed to ride under the radar right up until she decided she wanted to join the CIA. At that point, it was decided for her safety and everyone else involved, she would take her mother’s maiden name.

So, when they suspected that someone was leaking sensitive information, Miles had paid Kelly Foster a visit and two weeks later, Charlie found herself settling into a new apartment with a whole new backstory.

She spent the weekend going over the job duties she’d be attending to as the President’s new personal aide as well as the details of the case.

Leaning back on her couch with a beer in her hands, she wondered what it would be like working with Bass. He and her Uncle had been friends their entire lives, so Bass had always been in her orbit as a child. She wasn’t for sure, but she thought he had even changed a few of her diapers as an infant.

Once the two friends had gotten busy in politics, their presence in her life had tapered off to the occasional phone calls and yearly birthday gifts, even though Miles still made an effort to visit at Christmas.

It wasn’t until she had graduated from college and decided that she wanted to join the CIA that she and Miles had really re-connected. She had called, asking if they could meet for lunch, fishing for a letter of recommendation, and it had went from there.  

He had received monthly updates from the director until she had become an Agent, making a bigger fuss over her than either of her parents had.

A few hours later, she finally put her paperwork away, rinsing out her bottle and putting it in the recycling before heading to bed.  Fishy was in for a big surprise tomorrow.

* * *

“Where the hell is Lucy?” Bass demanded, as he walked down the hall to his office. His matronly, white-haired personal aide was nowhere be found this morning. Walking into his office, he came to a stop at the appearance of the young woman standing next to his desk, pushing a pair of wide rimmed glasses further up her nose.

“Mr. President, Lucy had a family emergency and will be unavailable for the foreseeable future. I’ll be taking her place.”

“And you are?” Bass asked, holding out his hand as he looked her up and down.

“Charlotte Porter at your service, Mr. President,” Charlie replied, shaking his hand.

“It’s nice to meet you, Ms. Porter, however, I really don’t have time to break in a new aide so you’ll be getting a crash course…”

Charlie waved a hand towards his desk interrupting him. “Coffee, black, and every report that you’ll need for your morning briefing. Your calendar has been updated with the rest of today's meetings and your messages are next to your phone. Will there be anything else?”

“No,” Bass frowned, his eyes narrowing at the sight of his perfectly laid out desk.

“Well then, I’ll be at my desk should you need anything before your briefing.” With a pleasant smile, she let herself out the side door, quietly closing it behind her.

Bass sat in his chair, picking up his cup to take a sip of coffee, groaning in pleasure. Lucy’s coffee never tasted this good, he thought.

With her conservative pantsuit, sensible shoes and darkened hair pulled severely away from her face in the neatest chignon he’d ever seen, Bass was suitably impressed.

The main reason he’d picked Lucy as his personal aide was because of her age, not her stunning personality, or coffee making abilities, he thought grimly, setting down his cup. The press saw a grandma, not a woman who was likely to be blowing him under his desk.

He hoped that the nerdish vibe Charlie was projecting would offer them both some protection.

Setting down his cup, he picked up his messages and got to work.

* * *

Unlike Lucy, Charlie didn’t mind working late into the night.

“Can’t really do my job sitting on my couch, now can I?” she quipped one night, chopsticks firmly in hand, as she went through a stack of classified reports, sitting across from him in the conference room.

It wasn’t long before Miles and his aide Alec were joining them a few nights a week. Of course, Alec had no idea who she really was, so there was never really a chance for Bass, Miles and Charlie to talk amongst themselves

One particular Friday night when they were wrapping things up at a normal hour, Bass heard Alec ask Charlie if she had any plans for the night.

“No,” Charlie had replied, “I’ll probably pick up some dinner, then head home to my cat and the opened bottle of wine in my fridge,” she replied softly.

He wondered just how true that was.

* * *

Months later, on the morning of his birthday, Bass entered his office much like any other day to find Charlotte waiting on him. Only today there was a very long box with a gold bow sitting atop his desk.

“What’s this?” Bass asked, eyes crinkling as he tilted his head a bit.

“Happy Birthday, Mr. President,” Charlie said softly

“Charlotte, this really wasn’t necessary,” Bass insisted as he cut the ribbon holding the box together.

Charlie simply shrugged as he lifted the lid off and his mouth fell open, his eyes shooting up to meet hers. Reaching into his desk, he pulled out a pair of cotton gloves, slipping them on before carefully picking up the sword in front of him.  

“A pre-1875 Marine Corps non-commissioned officer's sword,” he breathed as he held it in front of him, inspecting every inch of the weapon.

“I hope you like it. Miles told me you were still into this stuff…” she trailed off as he looked up at her, a look of wonder on his face.

“This one is in exceptional condition,” she explained, moving closer. “The leather grip is still intact and virtually untouched, plus the scabbard still has both of it’s mounts, not to mention all of the brass is original,” she said excitedly, her face lighting up.

“Why, Charlotte Porter, you may be even a bigger nerd than I am,” he said with a boyish grin as he laid the sword back down and removed his gloves.

Charlie smiled, showing her dimples as she did. “It kinda rubbed off,” she replied, referring to his obsession with the subject even when she was a child. Danny and Miles had no use for his fascination with history, but Charlie would hang at his knee during every visit, listening to every civil war story he wanted to tell.

“I love it, Charlotte. Thank you very much,” he said, genuinely touched by the gift.

With a nod, she left the room, closing the door silently behind her.

Watching her go, Bass shook his head in amazement, putting the lid back on the box, setting it on the credenza behind him.

* * *

 That night, an hour after she got home, there was a knock on her door. Opening it, hand on the gun tucked into the holster at the back of her pants, Charlie was surprised by a man holding an obscene bouquet of flowers and a bottle of wine.

Holding out a clipboard for her to sign, Charlie grabbed her purse, fumbling around until she found a twenty, handing it and the clipboard back to him. Taking the flowers and the wine, she closed the door.

Walking into the kitchen, she sat the flowers and the wine down on the cabinet, plucking out the small envelope tucked into the flowers. Opening it, she pulled out the small note card.

 

_“I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed my gift.”_

_Fishy_

 

Picking up the bottle of wine, Charlie read the label, the air whooshing out of her lungs. Not only was this wine older than she was, it probably cost more than she made in a year.

Grabbing her wine bucket she filled it with ice and placed the bottle inside to chill while looking for a home for the flowers.

Thirty minutes later, when she was taking her first sip of wine, her phone vibrated. Picking it up she she opened her text messages.

 

_Unknown number._

 

Walking over to her couch, she took a seat, opening the message.

 

_“Just a small token of thanks for the gift.”_

 

With a smile, Charlie turned up the stereo and turned on the fireplace.

* * *

 She had her first major break in the case the night of the first major snowstorm of the year. Everyone else had left hours ago, but Charlie had stayed, chasing a promising lead and now she was glad she had. Calling Director Foster she had relayed the information, sending the supporting documents over a secure line.

With a sigh of satisfaction, She gathered her things and made her way through the stately house. She was stopped by the Agent on duty when she got to the doors leading to the parking lot.

“The entire city’s shut down, Ma’am,” he explained, indicting the near whiteout conditions right outside the door.  “Let me call the residential staff and have a room made up for you,” he said, not giving her a chance to object before he was on the phone.

Within a few moments, another agent was calling her name, waiting to escort her up the stairs.

As they reached the landing, Bass appeared from down the hall calling her name. “It’s alright, Michael,” the President said. “I’ll make sure Ms. Porter gets to her room.”

“Yes, sir,” the man nodded, disappearing down the stairs.

“What happened? You should have left hours ago,” Bass said, looking her over.

“I’m fine, Mr. President,” she replied with a purse of her lips. “I got lost in some paperwork and here I am.”

Bass nodded. “I was just sitting down to dinner. Join me?”

Charlie sighed as her stomach chose that moment to growl.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Bass said with a smile, holding out his hand as he took her by the elbow.

* * *

Settling Charlie at his dining table, he took an extra plate out of the buffet.

Placing it in front of her, he proceeded to fill it from the dishes on the table in front of them, looking extraordinarily please with himself when he was finished.

“You don’t entertain much, do you?” she asked with a teasing grin.

“Honestly? No,” he said wistfully, pouring her a glass of wine before taking his seat. “Other than the occasional Saturday night poker games, I don’t think I’ve ever had a guest over in my private quarters.”

Charlie frowned as she picked up her fork, looking at the food on her plate. “You do realize that you can date, right? I don’t think anyone would hold it against you.”

“I know,” Bass replied. “I just don’t think it would be fair to put someone under that type of scrutiny for a simple trip to the theater. Not to mention this life isn’t for everyone, but I’m sure if anyone understands that, it’s you.”

Charlie gave him a nod. “I do.”

Changing the subject, Bass told her about showing Miles his birthday gift which left Charlie rolling her eyes and set them off on a conversation about the different types of firearms used during the Civil war. 

Once they had finished eating, Bass refilled their wine glasses and took her into the living room where his weapons collection was on display with her gift set off to the side in a special cabinet.

They were bent over, inspecting a different antiquity, when Bass laid his hand on her back, pointing animatedly with the other as he spoke. Not thinking twice about it, she put a hand on his waist. As the heat from her hand seeped through to his skin, Bass’ speech slowed and he straightened, Charlie following him up as the hand on her back pressed her closer.

Lifting his fingers to her chin, Bass searched her face, before pressing his lips against hers softly, sweeping his tongue against the seam. 

Hesitating for only a moment, Charlie parted her lips, letting him in, as her hands slipped up underneath the loose vee neck sweater he had changed into after leaving the office. Breaking their kiss long enough to pull it over his head, Bass didn’t let her get very far away, walking her backwards towards his bedroom, leaving a trail of clothing in their wake.

* * *

The muffled sound of her text message alert woke Charlie the next morning. Sitting up with a yawn, she suddenly remembered where she was. Looking over her shoulder, she made a face at the sight of Bass’ tousled curls lying on the pillow next to her. Scrunching her nose, she slid out of bed, following the trail of clothes across the room to where her phone lay near the weapons cases in the living room. 

Thumbing the screen, she was reading the message, when a hand snuck around her waist, pulling her back against a warm, sleep, soaked body. 

“Not sneaking out were you?” he asked, nuzzling her neck, causing her to squirm. 

“No, just work,” she answered, running a hand over his arm, “but I should probably get to my room before it gets any later.” 

“Fine, but promise you’ll stay and at least have breakfast with me?” 

Charlie looked back at him over her shoulder with a sigh. “You sure you want to chance it?” 

“Oh yeah,” he whispered with a grin that won elections, turning her to face him. 

Shaking her head, Charlie leaned in to kiss him.

* * *

An hour later, having suitable mussed the covers, and showered thanks to the provided toiletries in her room, Charlie answered the knock at her door and followed the maid down the hall to the President’s dining room. 

“Charlotte,” Bass smiled, getting to his feet as he nodded at the maid who disappeared. 

Holding her chair, he waited until she was settled and took his seat. “Sleep well?” he asked with a smirk. 

“Bed was way too cushy for my taste,” Charlie shrugged, causing him to laugh out loud. 

“What could be so important that Kelly needed to text you at the crack of dawn this morning.” 

“That lead that I stayed so late chasing? It paid off. Our agents overseas were able to confirm that the information had in fact been leaked and were able to thwart the attack.” 

Bass’ eyes widened as he sat back in his chair. “I’m impressed, Charlotte. I didn’t think you could pull it off.” 

“I know you didn’t,” Charlie replied, meeting his eyes. 

Reaching out to grab her hand, Bass squeezed. “I won’t make that mistake again.” 

“Good to know,” she said, giving him a smile, as she squeezed back. 

Finishing their breakfast, Bass stopped her at the door, pressing her against it as he kissed her goodbye. “We should do this again,” he murmured against her lips. 

“Yeah, we should,” she agreed, kissing him one last time, before slipping away.

* * *

 On Monday, Charlie returned to the White House, and, other than talk of the weather, nothing was said of her overnight stay. By Tuesday she had begun to relax and so had Bass if his smile to her that morning was any indication.

When he walked back into his office after his morning briefing whistling, she rolled her eyes. “You keep that up and everyone’s going to know you got laid,” she murmured, bringing him a fresh cup of coffee.

Flashing her a wink, he picked up a folder, smiling as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 Countless nights and two month later, they were off on a trip to La Malbaie in Canada, for a working meeting with the Prime Minister. Packing her suitcase and throwing all her paperwork into her messenger bag, Charlie waited at the entrance to her apartment building.

When the black limo arrived, she grabbed her bag and made her way down the sidewalk.

Greeting the agent who met her outside the vehicle, she handed over her suitcase and let him open the door for her. Sliding onto the seat, she greeted the man sitting across from her. “Secretary Neville. I didn’t realize you’d be joining us on this trip.”

“I’m not actually,” he replied, looking down his nose at her like he was wont to do. “Just hitching a ride to the airport, same as you, Ms. Porter”

“Well, always a pleasure,” she replied with a smile, using her finger to push her glasses further up her nose as she fiddled with the clasp on her purse to the point everything went flying out when they reached a stoplight.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Charlie exclaimed, scrambling to pick her things up, as he looked on in disgust as she bumped his shoe.

“How you ever came to be an aide to the President I’ll never know,” he scoffed in haughty derision watching her.

“I’m not usually so clumsy,” she said, settling back into her seat with a sniffle.

“I just hope you can pull yourself together long enough not to make a fool of the President on this trip.”

“Of course, Mr. Secretary,” Charlie said timidly, lowering her head and keeping her hands in her lap the rest of the way to the airport.

* * *

 Boarding the plane with her messenger bag, Charlie waited patiently at the door as the agent there took her bag and rifled through it as the man that had accompanied her disappeared into the depths of the plane. Once she was given her bag back and her seat assignment, she made her way to the restroom and then settled into her seat.

They hadn’t been in the air very long, when she was summoned into Bass’ office. Greeting the agent at the door, Charlie knocked, waiting for the President’s distracted “Come!” in response.

Opening the door, Charlie entered, pushing it closed behind her as Bass looked up from his desk and lifted a finger to his lips.

Brows dipping, Charlie tilted her head in puzzlement as he rose from his desk and taking her hand, pulled all the way across the office, away from the door. Pushing her up against the wall, he cupped her face, kissing her softly.

“Are you alright?” he asked once he pulled away, searching her eyes for anything that would tell him she had been in tears. “John told me there was incident between you and Tom in the limo. I never should have listened to Miles when he suggested the two of you should ride together,” he continued, pressing a kiss to her jaw.

Charlie smiled, biting at her lower lip. He really was adorable she thought.  “I’m fine, Bass, really. It was nothing more than a good opportunity to practice my act. Miles probably thought I was slipping,” she soothed, bringing her hands up to grasp his forearms as he kissed her again.

“Shouldn’t you be getting back to work,” she chuckled as a hand drifted down to her hip.

“Probably,” he grinned, slowly taking a step back.

“I expect to see you tonight,” he said, his hands slowly letting go of her.

“Let’s see what the situation is and go from there. Things can often look different on paper,” she said, referring to the floor plans of the Chalet the Prime minister’s office had sent over.

“Uh huh,” he said, turning back to his desk. “They certainly can.”

With a snort, Charlie left his office, but not before schooling her features into the somewhat socially awkward, but utterly dependable Ms. Porter.  


	2. Chapter 2

“This is beautiful,” Charlie breathed as they made their way towards the private retreat in which they would be staying.

“We’ll make sure you get in some me time while we’re here,” Bass replied, looking over at her with a smile.

“Don’t worry, Mr. President. I’ve already scheduled it in,” she replied with a cheeky smile as the Agents up front chuckled.

* * *

 

Helping her out of the car, Bass let go of her hand as soon as she was stable, moving forward to greet their hosts. While he was whisked away, Charlie and a few of the agents were given a tour of the facilities and then taken to the third floor which had been reserved exclusively for them. Bass' suite had a connecting door to her room and was flanked by the guard’s rooms on each end and across the hall.

Walking through Bass’ suite, she made a few observations to the hostess about what should be added, adjusted or taken away, before conferring with the agents for a moment before dismissing the woman. Making her way back to Bass’ bedroom, she opened his luggage and began to unpack his things, sending his suit for this evening’s buffet dinner out to be steamed, along with his tuxedo for tomorrow.

Once that was done, she made her way across the suite into her own room and did the same, before taking out her iPad to review Tom Neville’s most recent phone calls and conversations courtesy of the bug she had attached to his shoe that morning. All evidence pointed to the Secretary of Defense as the leak, but she wanted to be sure before she took the information to Director Foster.

She was hunched over at the desk in her room, when a pair of hands landed on her shoulders, causing her to yelp in surprise. “Jesus, you scared me,” she breathed, leaning back against him.

“How can you even see?” he asked, leaning over to turn the lamp on.

Charlie shook her head as she began to gather up the notes she had scribbled down. “My eyes must have just gradually adjusted to the light change,” she answered. “What?” she asked, looking up at him as his hands tensed on her shoulders.

“Does that imply what I think it does?” he asked, looking down at the papers in her hand.

“It doesn’t imply anything. Only a working theory,” Charlie said as she stood, turning to face him.

“Don’t think I won’t kick Miles’ ass if he purposely put you in danger,” Bass replied, jaw twitching as he grasped her waist.

“I can take care of myself, Mr. President. In fact, the way I hear it, I beat all of your old range scores.”

“Oh yeah?” he asked, nipping at her bottom lip while unbuttoning her shirt as he pulled it out of her skirt. “Wanna show me just how fast you are at this?” he asked. “We’ve got about ninety minutes before we both need to be downstairs.”

“Now I get it,” she said, pushing his shirt off his shoulders onto the floor.

“Get what?” he asked, unzipping her skirt as he backed her towards the bed.

“Why Uncle Miles always calls you a danger junkie,” she breathed across his abdomen as she unbuckled his belt, slowly unzipping his pants.

“Can we please not talk about your uncle right now?” Bass moaned as she reached inside his pants, grasping his very interested cock in her cool hand, scooting back on the bed.

“No role play. Check,” she smirked as he followed her up the bed.

“Now, let’s not be hasty,” Bass hummed, sliding between her legs. 

Lifting up, Charlie nipped at his lips. “Bass, just shut up and fuck me.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” he whispered sinking into her.

* * *

 

Charlie was already downstairs when he arrived, silently falling in behind him as he made the rounds, her iPad firmly in hand, taking notes as needed and when directed. They were half way through the evening when she received a message from Director Foster.

Discreetly excusing herself, Charlie hurriedly made her way back to her room, flipping through her paperwork until she found what she was looking for. “Gotcha!” she grinned, picking up her phone to call her boss.

She was still on the phone when she heard voices in the other room and sticking her head in the door, waved to Bass before ending her phone call.

Grabbing her iPad she stepped back into the sitting room, smiling at the Agent at the door. “Mr. President, please excuse my abrupt departure. It couldn’t be helped.”

“It’s fine, Ms. Porter,” Bass replied, hanging his sports coat on the back of a chair as he loosened his tie. “However, I’d like to go over some correspondence tonight if you don’t mind. It appears from my itinerary as though I won’t be seeing you again until tomorrow night.”

“Of course, Sir,” Charlie agreed turning to John. “Tell the guys, sorry, but I’ll make it up to them by being on turn down duty. Enjoy the game.”

“See ya next time,” John said, exiting the room, Charlie securing it after him.

“Game?” Bass asked as he poured them both a drink.

“What better excuse to be at the White house late at night than joining some of the agents in a poker game now and again,” she shrugged, taking the drink from him.

“Did you get enough to eat before you ran out of there tonight?”

“I’m good,” Charlie replied with a smile as she moved through the room checking that the windows were locked and scanning for bugs.

“They’re calling this turn down duty, now?” He asked.

“And happy to do it,” she replied.

“Is everything alright?” he asked, stopping her as she put the electronic equipment back away in its case.

“It’s fine, Bass. Let’s get this paperwork finished up so we can go to bed.”

“In here with me?” he asked softly.

“In here with you,” she smiled.

* * *

 

No one had seen her all day, so standing out in the hallway with John, Bass waited while Adam knocked on her door, William and Josh standing nearby. When the door swung open, Adam took a step back looking wide-eyed from the door to the President and back again.

“What? What is it?” Bass asked, trying not to panic as Charlie stepped out into the hall, and shut the door behind her.

“Sorry about that, Gentlemen, I couldn’t find my other earring and then my hose ran and it was just a disaster,” she explained breathlessly, looking up to find five men looking at her in something close to awe.

“What?” she asked, looking at each of their faces ending at Bass’.

“Ms. Porter, might I just say that you undoubtedly put every librarian in our country to shame. Wouldn’t you agree, Gentlemen?” Bass asked, looking at his Agents.

“Yes, sir,” they said in unison, taking in the aide. Dressed in a form fitting, floor length, strapless black gown, with a side slit that stopped mid-thigh. Her hair was pinned up loosely with curls everywhere. The pearls that Bass had gifted her with for her college graduation circled her wrist and neck and hung from her ears. Bright red lipstick stained her lips and to top it all off, she wore her black rimmed glasses.

“Why, thank you,” Charlie said with a smile, giving a small squeak when Bass took her by the elbow and guided them down the hall. “That was very sweet, Mr. President. I didn’t realize you knew that I had majored in library sciences. There is just something, ooh!”

“Are you alright, Ms. Porter?” Bass asked as all five men hovered.

“Yes, I’m so embarrassed,” she said with a blush, holding a hand to her chest as Josh, unhooked the tip of her heel from her dress, “my heel caught in my hem.” 

As they continued walking, Charlie kept talking. “As I was saying, there’s just something quite beautiful about the Dewey Decimal System. It was named after its creator  Melvil Dewey, barely ten years after the Civil War,” she explained as they waited for the elevator, most of them smirking as they kept their gazes on the floor or at each other, as Bass looked nothing more than amused.

“How fascinating,” he commented, smiling down at her. “I can’t wait to hear more.”

Right then the elevator arrived, and they all piled in.

Tugging her dress up under her arms, Charlie smoothed the fabric down over her thighs, before pushing her glasses up her nose. “Are you sure I look alright?” she asked the elevator in general, receiving an unabashed yes from each of them.

When the elevator opened, Bass grasped her elbow once again on the pretense of keeping her on her feet. “That was quite the show,” he murmured as they made their way towards the receiving line.

“And yet no one suspects that were sleeping together. Genius if you ask me,” she replied softly with a lift of her brow, giving him a nod as she dropped off to the side along with the rest of the political aides waiting for their particular representative.

Meeting back up again, Bass brushed a hand over her shoulder. “I’ll see you after dinner, save me a dance,” he winked, breaking away once again to follow the footman to his place as Charlie took her place at the lower table towards the back of the room.

Dinner was a tedious affair as Charlie occasionally made eye contact with Josh, who was assigned to her for the night. She had argued the point, but Bass had insisted so she relented. 

So, she made nice and picked up a few contacts, exchanging information on their phones.

When dinner was finally over, they all slowly made their way into the next room where an orchestra already played. There was a wide open space for dancing and the occasional table and chairs dotted the edges along with bars spaced every few feet.

She was standing with a drink in her hand, watching the dancers, when she felt him behind her. “Ms. Porter. May I have this dance?”

Charlie turned to smile at him. “Of course,” she replied, setting her drink down as he escorted her out onto the dance floor, setting them up for a waltz. “What’s everyone going to think when they see your first dance is with your aide?”

“They’re probably thinking I’m the sweetest man alive, if you’ve kept up your act.”

Charlie snorted, looking over his shoulder at the other couples. “You look stunning, Charlotte. However, I have to say, I cannot wait to get this dress off of you.”

“Neither can I,” she replied breathlessly, looking up at him as they both schooled their faces and finished the dance.

* * *

Laying in Bed, Charlie draped across his chest, Bass stroked her shoulder.  “So, are we ever going to talk about it?”

“Talk about what?” Charlie asked.

“This. Us.”

Charlie sighed. “I’m not sure what there is to say, Bass. We certainly didn’t make any promises and our careers come first. Especially yours. In case you’ve forgotten your running for re-election.”

“But what if all those things didn’t matter?” he asked as she raised up on her elbow to look down at him.

“Then I’d say I’d be interested in seeing where this could go,” she replied, leaning down to kiss him. “But since we can’t, why don’t we just enjoy the time that we have?”

Bass nodded, rolling her underneath him. “Fair enough. But one day we’re going to revisit this subject, Charlotte, because now that I’ve had you, I don’t know if I can let you go.”

Breath catching in her throat, Charlie looked into his eyes and realized that somewhere along the way she had fallen in love with the President and if what he were saying was true, he felt the same way about her.  Reaching up, Charlie tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him down to her lips as she arched beneath him, a hand running down his flank.

Grasping a knee, Bass pushed her leg back, letting her wrap it around his hip as he slid a hand underneath her plump ass and tilted her hips up, sinking into her slowly.

Breaking the kiss, Charlie held him to her as they rocked together, nothing hurried or frantic about their movements. The sound of soft sighs and gentle kisses filling the room as they made love, relishing this time together.

* * *

 

Returning home, Charlie said goodbye to Bass privately in his office on the plane before they were separated, a car waiting to take her back to her apartment, while Bass was whisked away in the presidential limo back to the White House.

Arriving home, she unlocked her door, pushing it open, before immediately pulling the gun out of the holster attached to the back of her pants. Leaving her suitcase in the hallway, she eased into her apartment, pointing the gun at the man sitting on her couch in front of her fireplace.

“Lovely place you have here  _ Agent Porter _ .”

“Secretary Neville. Is there a reason why you’ve broken into my home?” Charlie asked as she edged around the couch, inspecting him for any visible weapons.

“I thought we should talk,” he replied, waiving to the chair next to the couch. “Please have a seat and put that ridiculous gun away. This isn’t the old west and I certainly didn’t come here to be involved in a shootout.”

Pursing her lips, Charlie slowly slipped the gun back into her holster, taking a seat on the edge of the chair.

“And just what is it you’d like to talk about?” Charlie asked.

"I thought we should talk about you and I, and you and the President."

“I’m listening,” Charlie replied.

“It’s come to my attention that you have some, shall we say, damning evidence against me.  But as it turns out, I also have some damning evidence against you.”

Charlie frowned. “Nothing I've ever done could possibly be as despicable as your actions toward this country Secretary Neville.”

“I’m not so sure the country will see it that way, Agent Porter. I mean an agent of the CIA sleeping with the President just so she could get access to the White House without him knowing?” he tsked, with a shake of his head.

“The President knows who I am and why I was there,” Charlie replied, making no comments on the allegation that she and Bass were sleeping together.

“Maybe. But the press? They can be be brutal. It could possibly even ruin the President’s chances for re-election. I mean giving access to the White House and everything in it to a CIA agent? One that’s tricked him into sleeping with her?” Tom mused. “It certainly wouldn’t be the first Presidency brought down by a pair of tits and a pussy , but can you imagine the humiliation?”

“What exactly is it that you want, Secretary Neville?” Charlie asked through clenched teeth.

“You stay quiet about the way I see fit to disperse the information that is given to me and I’ll stay quiet about your little indiscretion. Otherwise, I have a very  salacious video of you and the President that I’ll be happy to release to the press.”

Getting to his feet, Neville brushed imaginary dirt off the arms of the suit he was wearing. “Well, I know what a long day you’ve already had, so I’ll say good day.”  And with that Tom Neville let himself out the front door.

Looking around her living room, Charlie shuddered.

Slowly getting up, she went to the door and pulled her suitcase into the apartment.

Not trusting herself to drive, she requested an Uber and made her way into the lobby to wait.

As the car pulled into the circular drive, Charlie threw some bills at the driver, hoping it was enough as she climbed out of the car and hurried to the door, flashing her ID to the Agent on duty.

“Agent Charlie Porter to see the Vice President please. It’s Urgent.”

Nodding, the Agent sat her down on a bench right inside the door while another made his way down the hall next to the stairs.

A few moments later, her Uncle came out of his office and Charlie ran to him, throwing her arms around her as he wrapped a hand around her waist and his hand cupped the back of her head.

“Charlie? Baby? What’s wrong?” he asked as her hot tears fell against his shirt.

“Oh, Uncle Miles. I need your help,” she whispered next to his ear.

Keeping a hold of her, Miles pulled away, looking down at her. With a nod, he took her back to his office , shutting the door behind them.

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, as his niece set sobbing in the chair across from him, Miles picked up his phone. “Yeah, Kelly? I need a favor.”

* * *

 

On Monday morning, when Bass walked into his office, it was to discover Miles having coffee and Lucy bustling around the room.

“Lucy?” Bass asked surprise, walking over to buss the woman on the cheek, “How nice to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back,” she replied with a smile, letting herself out of the room.

“What’s going on?” Bass asked taking a seat on the couch across from Miles, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Miles tilted his neck until he felt the pop down to his spine. “In thirty minutes Tom's body will be found dead of a self inflicted gunshot wound. Papers will be found at his house and in his office with the information that he’s been leaking to overseas terrorist. You will publicly acknowledge that he was the mole and this whole mess will be over with,” Miles explained, taking another sip of coffee.

Bass sat back as he rubbed a hand over his face. “And Charlotte?”

Miles sat his coffee cup on the table in front of him and got to his feet. “Agent Porter has been assigned to an overseas desk for the next eighteen months.”

“Why? What happened?” Bass asked, shaking his head in disbelief.   


Twiddling with something in his hand, Miles looked down at his best friend. “I know you love her, Bass. But it’s for the best. Believe me.” Holding out the object in his hand, Miles placed it on the coffee table and left the room.

Picking up the flash drive off the table, Bass walked over to his desk and inserted it into his computer. Clicking open the file, he discovered a video of his and Charlie’s last night in Canada including the conversation they had had between bouts of lovemaking.

Ejecting the drive, Bass slid it into his inner pocket and leaned back in his chair.

* * *

 

**Eighteen months later**

 

Charlie stepped onto the curb at Dulles Airport only to discover two secret service agents with a sign holding up her name.

“I’m Agent Porter, how can I help you.”

“We need you to come with us Ma’am,” the taller one replied, opening the door of the limo he stood next to.

With a sigh, Charlie climbed in the back seat. 

* * *

When the limo pulled up to the White House, Charlie smiled at the familiar face waiting to welcome her.

“Ms. Porter. Welcome back,” Josh said with a grin, extending his hand to help her out of the car.  “Please follow me.”

Following Josh up the stairs, Charlie hesitated when he opened  the door to the President’s quarters. “He’s in the dining room. He’s expecting you.

“Thank you, Josh,” Charlie murmured, as he shut the door the behind her.

Laying her purse aside, Charlie shrugged off her coat and gloves laying them on the couch before taking a deep breath and walking into the dining room.

“Uncle Miles?” she questioned as her eyes moved between him and Jeremy sitting at the table having lunch.

“Charlie! Come here,” Miles beckoned happily, getting to his feet, pushing away from the table.

Rushing to him, Charlie threw her arms around him. “I’ve missed you so much!”

“Me too, Kid, me too.”

“Charlotte?”

Sucking in a breath, Charlie pulled back from her uncle just enough to look over her shoulder and back towards Miles.

Smiling down at his niece, Miles patted her cheek with a kiss to her forehead. “We’ll let the two of you talk.”

Leaving the room, he turned to look at Jeremy who was still sitting at the table. “Jeremy, are you coming?”

“Uh, oh! You meant talk by themselves,” he said, picking up his plate as he made his way to the door. “Good to have you back, Agent Porter!” he called out as he slapped Bass on the back and disappeared.

“You’re back,” Bass said, moving forward to cup her elbows, leaning forward to kiss her cheek hesitantly.

“I am,” Charlie replied, taking a step back. “How have you been?”

“It’s been eighteen months, how the fuck do you think I’ve been,” he hissed before taking a calming breath. “I’m sorry,” he said, turning away from her.

“I’m the one that should apologize,” she said, holding out her hands in a silent plea. “It was never my intention to leave so abruptly.”

“I know, I know,” Bass said tiredly. “Miles explained it all to me. I just wish you had trusted me enough to come to me.”

Swallowing thickly, Charlie closed her eyes for a moment. “Trust had nothing to do it, Bass. The Secretary of Defense was threatening to ruin both of our careers and if he had, Miles would have been caught in the fallout. I loved you both too much to let that happen. I was willing to take the fall as long as it meant nothing touched you or Miles.”

“Loved?” Bass asked turning back towards her, his face falling. “Does that mean your feelings have changed?”

“No,” Charlie whispered with a shake of her head, “they haven’t changed at all. If anything they’ve grown stronger.”

Reaching out, Bass pulled her into his arms, crushing her against him as he pressed his lips to hers, threading his fingers through her hair. “God I’ve missed you,” he whispered, pulling his lips away from hers, as he held her close. “I never want to be apart from you again.”

“But, Bass,” Charlie protested softly.

Bass smiled, kissing away her protests. “I won the re-election, Charlie. The worst they can do is impeach me. Besides, aren’t you the one who told me I should date, that no one would hold it against me?”

“I don’t want to be away from you either,” she replied, pressing her forehead against his chin. “But If we date, we’ll never have another moment alone.”

Bass pressed a kiss against her forehead. “Well, we’ve got right now,” he smiled, looking down at her, “and for all they know we’ve been dating in private all this time. And if we can’t make them believe that, maybe a wedding will convince them.”

“A wedding?” Charlie exhaled, looking up at him.

“Not today, not tomorrow, but hopefully soon,” he replied, brushing her hair away from her face. “I love you, Charlotte Matheson.”

Charlie smiled, brushing her palm against his cheek as she pulled him down to her.  “I love you, too, Mr. President.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the kudo to hit ratio on these last 6 stories tells me that my writing does indeed suck and that I made the right decision to hang up my keyboard. A few more days and I'll be out of your hair.


End file.
